Derek et Stiles , une infinité de points
by Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski
Summary: Il ne suffit parfois que de quelques mots. Et Braeden les avait prononcé. Ceux de trop. Elle avait notamment ravivé sa colère mais aussi sa détermination. Il aurait Derek Hale , foie de Stiles Stilinski.


**Auteur :** Stiles Nogitsune Stilinski .

**Disclamer :** Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Les personnages dont j'use et j'abuse appartiennent à Jeff David et MTV. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fiction seulement quelques reviews ahah ^^

**Résumé** : Il ne suffit parfois que de quelques mots. Et Braeden les avait prononcé. Ceux de trop. Elle avait notamment ravivé sa colère mais aussi sa détermination. Il aurait Derek Hale , foie de Stiles Stilinski.

**Nombre de chapitre(s) :** 1 - OS

**Rythme de parution :** Ø

**Paring :** Stiles/Derek : **STEREK !**

**Rating :** **M.**

**Warning :** Présence de relations entre deux hommes M/M . **Lemon** .

* * *

><p><strong>Note : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de <span>A Kind Of Second Chance ,<span> la fic reprendra mercredi !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ceci est un petit OS sans prétention écrit pour l'anniversaire de HawaiianWoolfie . J'espère que ça te plaira malgré mon éloignement du sujet. Bonne anniversaire ma belle , et bonne lecture !<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek + Stiles = ∞<strong>

L'obscurité s'étirait paresseusement sur les murs du loft. Le silence était maître des lieux , parfois interrompu par quelques cliquetis. Stiles en était sûr, ici était sa fin.

Ses bras se tordirent en des angles inhumains. Enfiler ce harnais semblait la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Peut-être en deuxième place , derrière : _"Demander à Derek Hale des cours de combat"_ . Il fallait qu'il réactualise le classement , parce qu'il commençait à se perdre. Du coin de l'œil , il regarda Derek aider amoureusement Braeden à enfiler le sien. La mercenaire n'en avait plus rien d'une, roucoulant sous les caresses du loup , minaudant d'une voix mielleuse et dégoûtante. Stiles , lui avait les bras en arrière, essayant d'enfiler les bretelles , sans succès. Derek avait décidé de lui apprendre à manier les armes blanches et évidemment , pour ses deux épées -oui ça sonnait rustique comme ça, mais face à un loup-garou , une épée enduite d'aconit avait meilleure réputation qu'une balle de fusil- il n'avait pas eu le droit de porter un fourreau à la taille comme dans les films , mais bien un harnais , où les épées pouvaient être rangés dans le dos.

Stiles maugréait sachant que Derek ne l'entendrait pas.

**-Je lui demande des cours à lui , mais non , il a fallu qu'il la ramène, elle le tuerai dans son sommeil pour cinq billets.**

Le reste n'était qu'une tripotée de jurons incompréhensibles placés les uns derrières les autres .

De loin , le tout ressemblait à des grognements de frustration et de colère envers le harnais , de plus près Braeden aurait pu rougir du portrait que Stiles peignait d'elle. Les deux tourtereaux ne s'occupèrent pas de lui , débutant leur entrainement , enchaînant les coups les uns après les autres , sans pitié. Le brun se sentit encore une fois exclu. Le brun n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs lupins , mais malgré ça , il réussit à avoir le dessus et se retrouva au-dessus de la black. Leurs yeux s'accrochaient et leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches. Stiles connaissait la suite et il ne voulait surtout pas y assister. Il regarda derrière lui et vit la table sur lesquels étaient étalées les armes. Il en prit une déchargée et la heurta _"malencontreusement"_. Elle heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd qui interrompit les deux amants au bord de l'exhibitionnisme . Braeden le regarda avec dédain avant de se relever en soupirant. Il pouvait voir les mots : "Faible" et "Pathétique" écrit à l'encre noire , se mêler dans son regard pour finir par envahir tout l'iris. Stiles la regarda intensément. Son regard noisette en feu. Elle s'approcha de lui , essayant de faire rouler chaque partie de son corps , testant la sensualité sans beaucoup de succès. En même temps une femme taillée comme une armoire à glace , des yeux pareils à ceux d'un poisson mort et des griffures sur chaque centimètre carré de peau ne donnait pas très envie. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour l'aider à mettre son harnais , Stiles attrapa brusquement sa main .

**-Je peux le faire.**

Elle eut un sourire méprisant face à l'adolescent mais sa voix sortit sirupeuse et tendre sachant que Derek écoutait derrière.

**-Ne sois pas stupide Stiles , tu sais à peine faire tes lacets. Tu es trop inexpérimenté , trop jeune pour réussir à mettre ce harnais , j'ai au moins cinq ans d'expérience Stiles.**

Il avait compris , ce n'était pas du harnais qu'elle parlait mais bel et bien de Derek. Elle avait compris ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers l'ainé.

**-Tu te crois vraiment supérieure ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas le faire sous prétexte que je suis trop jeune ? On parie , parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques , je suis très tenace et j'obtiens très souvent ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas une petite p*te qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit pour quelques billets qui va me faire peur.**

La brune avait un air choqué avant d'adresser un sourire mesquin et de lui répondre d'une voix chargée d'émotion et d'incompréhension.

**-Je voulais juste t'aider Stiles , je ne ..oh désolé , je ne sous entendais pas que tu étais faible ou.. Juste désolé.**

Des bras encadrèrent les épaules de la mercenaire et le brun put voir Derek poser un regard froid sur lui.

**-Tu devrais partir Stiles.**

Sur un sourire froid de sa rivale , le brun partit.

**Braeden 1- Stiles 0**

**-Tu as quoi ?**

**-Je l'ai insulté de p*te..**

**-Stiles , t'es sérieux ? T'as cru que t'allais conquérir Derek en insultant sa future ex ?**

**-Facile à dire pour toi Scottie , tu n'as pas eu à conquérir Liam , il t'es direct tombé dans les bras.**

**-Mouais pas faux ! Bon j'ai une idée pour gagner des points aux yeux de Derek !**

**-Et quelle est-elle cette idée géniale ?**

**-Un rafraichissement de ta garde-robe ça te dit ?**

**-Scott tu agis vraiment comme un gay !**

**-Le jour où Liam aura un vagin tu me le diras , je suis gay gros malin !**

**-Mais non Scottie tu es Liamophile.**

**-Stiles ?**

**-Tel est mon nom !**

**-Tu es parti trop loin dans tes délires là ! Bon alors le shopping ?**

**-Je ne dis pas non . Mais j'ai le droit à un joker pour une tenue !**

**-Ok ! C'est plus que ce que j'espérais mais ce qui est dit est dit !**

**Braeden 1- Stiles 0**

**-JOKER ! JOKER !**

**-Arrêtes de faire des histoires et entre dans cette cabine !**

**-J'avais le droit à un joker !**

**-Pas pour les essayages , pour l'achat ! Touché , coulé Stilinski !**

Un grognement se fit entendre depuis la cabine et l'Alpha ricana doucement. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Liam, lui et le brun s'étaient encore plus rapproché , à l'inverse de quand il sortait avec Allison. Le brun avait toujours eu l'appréhension d'avouer sa bisexualité un jour à Scott , mais lorsqu'il avait surpris ce dernier embrasser Liam , et de la manière la moins chaste du monde dans les vestiaires , toutes ses peurs avaient fondu comme neige au soleil.

Depuis qu'ils partageaient la même orientation sexuelle. Tout était plus facile . Ils n'avaient pas à surveiller leur paroles , de peur de laisser échapper un _"il"_ , là ou aurait dû être le _"elle"_. Ils étaient plus que des frères , plus que des meilleurs amis . Stiles se plaisait à répéter à tout bout de champ _"You're my person"_ en référence à Meredith et Christina , ses deux héroïnes préférées dans _Grey's Anatomy. _

Un tapotement régulier sortit le noiraud de ses pensées et il passa la tête à travers le rideau de la cabine pour voir Stiles , assis sur le tabouret en train de jouer à un jeu sur son portable .

**-STILES !**

Ce dernier sursauta et son portable alla s'écraser sur le sol.

**-Putain Scott , j'allais battre mon score à Flappy Bird !**

**-Quoi ça y'est t'étais à trois ?**

**-Presque !**

**-Bon allez , arrêtes tes conneries et enfiles moi ça !**

Le brun maugréa et repassa derrière le rideau. Il entendit le brun se lever du tabouret et entendit son jean se plisser alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer son téléphone , toujours sur le sol.

**-Stiles , je peux toujours t'entendre !**

**-Saleté de loup-garou !**

**-Stiles !**

**-Ok , je vais le mettre ton truc.**

Il y eut des bruits de vêtements que l'on déboutonne , de chaussures qu'on enlève et finalement un bruit de rhabillage.

**-Putain Scott , c'est trop serré , t'appelles ça un pantalon , j'y passerais même pas un bras ! Qui met ça ? Des anorexiques ou c'est juste un truc pour ranger sa baguette , parce que j'ai rien contre le concept mais..**

**-Stiles !**

**-Ok ! Ok ! **

La respiration de Stiles se faisait haletante tandis qu'il essayait de se couler dans ses vêtements. Il lui fallut cinq minutes avant de daigner sortir le bout de son nez.

Et ce fut la respiration de Scott qui devint haletante.

**-Oh putain ! Oh putain , putain , putain ! Stiles ! Je suis définitivement gay !**

Le brun rougit sous les compliments et se tourna vers son reflet . Ses cheveux étaient en bataille , électrisés par le passage répété de tissus. Il portait un pull aux épaulettes et manches de cuir noir. Le buste du T-shirt était blanc et on pouvait lire un "CATCH ME" dédoublé voire triplé . Comme les cartes qui selon l'inclinaison , changeaient de dessin , celui-ci donnait la même impression avec le texte. Si l'on descendait , on pouvait tomber sur un pantalon en cuir qui le moulait à la perfection , faisant ressortir tout ce qu'il fallait , là où il fallait. Pour finir il avait une paire de chaussures basses noires. Le regard était à la fois attiré par le "CATCH ME" et les formes délicieusement moulées du brun.

La salive inonda la bouche du loup . Stiles était à croquer. Vraiment. S'il n'aimait pas Liam et ne lui était pas fidèle , et si Stiles n'avait pas été son meilleur ami , il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Mais Stiles étant Stiles , il brisa rapidement son charme et la magie du moment.

**-Si je lâche un pet , je ne donne pas cher de ce pantalon ! Bon je peux me changer maintenant ? Joker pour l'achat souviens toi !**

**-Ok , ok ! Je te l'offre dans ce cas !**

**-Mais …**

**-Tu ne l'achètes pas , je t'en fais cadeau ! Touché Coulé Stilinski !**

**-Bon sinon quand vous vous retrouvez seuls avec Liam , vous faites une bataille navale où c'est comment ? Parce qu'avec tes expressions à la con , on dirait que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle passion !**

**-Tu es juste énervé parce que j'ai été plus rusé que toi !**

**-Bon , on continue .**

Le grognement du brun fit sourire l'Alpha , qui n'était pas mécontent de sa petite ruse.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans les magasins à acheter des fringues que Stiles trouvaient plus indécentes les unes que les autres , ayant déjà utilisé son joker , il ne pouvait plus s'opposer aux choix de Scott , et se retrouva bientôt , les bras chargés de sacs.

**-Ah , ça fait du bien une journée comme ça !**

**-Dit celui qui se promène les bras vides et qui ne va pas s'habiller comme un gigolo ! Et qui ne va pas non plus affronter le regard trahi de sa tirelire cassée.**

**-Pourquoi tu me prêterais tes fringues ? Parce que je pensais à un entraînement avec Liam et le "Catch Me" serait..**

**-Stop Scott , je ne veux pas en savoir plus !**

**-Dit celui qui a passé une demi-heure à nous mater lorsqu'il a découvert ce que je faisais avec Liam dans les vestiaires !**

La seule réponse que Scott reçut à sa tirade fut un grognement d'agacement de la part de l'hyperactif , qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la répartie du brun aujourd'hui.

**-T'as sucé un clown aujourd'hui ou..**

**-Je ne sais pas si Liam va apprécier le surnom ..**

**-Putain mais Scott !**

**-Tu me tends des perches aussi !**

**Braeden 1- Stiles 0**

Stiles sentait un regard brûlant posé sur lui et sourit sans se retourner. Scott qui était lui face à Derek lui lançait des petites œillades qui voulaient dire _"Mec il te dévore des yeux un truc de fou"_. Bien , c'est ce que Stiles voulait. Attirer l'attention du brun. Le tenter tout en paraissant inaccessible. Il n'y avait pas que le regard de Derek qui le scannai , ceux de Malia , Lydia et Mason également. Le brun s'approcha du meilleur ami de Liam , fraichement entré dans la meute pour lui parler discrètement à l'oreille , lui soufflant des stupidités destinés à faire rire le black et enrager le chef de meute alias Derek Hale. Et ça fonctionnait . De même que ça faisait enrager Braeden , restée en retrait , regardant son copain mater délibérément l'adolescent face à eux. Celui-ci se retourna dévoilant sa coiffure totalement déstructuré que Scott aimait à appeler "Sortie de baise". Il lança un sourire moqueur et bad boy à sa rivale et Derek sentit son pantalon se serrer face à cette vision. La compagne du loup quant à elle , ne se laissa pas démonter et lui rendit son sourire avant de faire exploser les boutons de son haut , laissant apparaître le haut de son soutien-gorge. Elle alla s'occuper des armes , espérant que Derek la suivrait du regard , mais celui-ci n'avait que cure de sa paire de seins et n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles. La black fulminait . Elle avait sous-estimé le gamin. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus maintenant. Il attirait plus le regard tout habillé , qu'elle, délestée de nombreuses couches de vêtements.

Le regard des deux hommes s'était accroché . Ils se dévoraient des yeux et la brune intervint de peur de perdre sur un simple changement vestimentaire.

**-Bien , alors ceci est un jeu de course poursuite , comme un paintball pour tester votre capacité de chasseur , mais aussi de savoir prendre la fuite lorsqu'il le faut. Choisissez un des fusils devant vous. Il ne sont pas chargés avec de la peinture , mais avec une petite pastille qui vous marque comme éliminé. Des questions ?**

La brune fut ignorée et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle pensait sûrement que sous prétexte qu'elle couchait avec Derek , elle avait gagné sa place dans la meute , et bien non ma jolie , ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Ils ne firent pas de groupe , dans cette histoire c'était chacun pour soi. Chacun avait son moyen de transport et devait choisir un endroit de la forêt où s'établir avant de partir à la chasse . Stiles savait exactement qui il voulait éliminer. Et il était rusé. Depuis son installation à Beacon Hills , Braeden avait troqué ses téléphones jetables contre un vrai téléphone avec carte sim. Stiles monta dans sa Jeep et fila droit vers l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé Malia.

Malia. Stiles était triste que leur relation se soit terminé en d'aussi mauvais termes , mais en même temps il était soulagé. Il savait que Malia n'aurait pas rompu. Malgré l'attirance réciproque entre elle et Kira , en tant que loup , elle pensait qu'elle s'était engagée pour la vie. Pour sa part lorsque le nom de Derek avait failli franchir ses lèvres durant leurs ébats , ça avait été le déclencheur. Oui il avait une attirance envers Derek et il était grand temps de l'acceptait. Il trouvait tout chez le brun parfait : son physique , sa voix , sa façon de penser , ses goûts musicaux et littéraires. Bref , il aimait tout chez Derek. Il aimait Derek. Seulement quand vous avez rassemblé tout votre courage pour enfin aller déclarer votre flamme à l'être aimé et qu'arrivé à sa porte vous l'entendez en plein ébat , ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de rester pour le café.

L'hyperactif ouvrit son ordinateur et y brancha sa clé 3G. De là , il bénit son père de l'avoir introduit à toutes les merveilles auxquelles la police avait accès dont le traçage GPS faisait partie. Et Braeden était...à environ 1,5 kilomètres de lui . Elle avait joué rusé et s'était cachée dans la partie rocheuse de la forêt où les arbres montaient le long de la colline. Le fils du shérif créa une carte où il répertoria les positions de Scott , Liam , Mason, Malia , Kira , Derek , Braeden Lydia et Jordan.

Il était étonné de l'investissement de l'adjoint au shérif dans la meute , mais celui-ci s'était facilement intégré de par sa relation avec Lydia mais aussi de par son jeune âge qui le rapprochait du reste du groupe. Ils ne savait pas encore ce que le brun était mais la rousse et le principal intéressé y travaillaient, activement aidés par Stiles et Mason. Ce dernier qui avait d'ailleurs détrôné Danny au titre d'as de l'informatique.

Le brun synchronisa son ordinateur à sa montre. Vous savez les belles montres Hi-tech aux écrans tactiles qui faisaient tout sauf donner l'heure , et bien Stiles en était un des fiers possesseurs. Cela lui permettait par exemple , pendant un jeu de ce genre , de ne pas emporter son portable pour ne pas être pisté . Un grondement dans l'air du type des appeaux de chasse l'avertit que la partie commençait. Quoi ? Lui tricher ? Et les super-sens des loups garous c'était dans les règles aussi ? Première règle : Quand il s'agit de survie ou dans ce cas de botter le cul à la mercenaire qui lui avait volé son homme ; il n'y avait pas de règles.

L'adolescent regarda sa montre et se mit en chasse. Il se plaça dos au vent sachant que tous ses adversaires étaient derrière lui et contourna la colline. La foret était calme , pas un bruit filtrait. Le vent était fort et Stiles bénit sa combinaison. Depuis l'arrêt du Benefactor et l'internement de Peter , Derek avait hérité de sa fortune et les entrainements étaient plus professionnels grâce aux armes et tenues achetées. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait , l'ainé n'avait pas fait reconstruire sa maison d'enfance , il avait préféré aménager chaque appartement de l'immeuble qu'il avait acheté, pour y installer ses bêtas , contents de l'indépendance qui leur était offerte. Scott et lui avaient eu du mal à quitter leur parents , après tout ceux-ci n'avaient toujours eu qu'eux , mais Melissa et John s'étaient contentés de sourire et leur mains s'étaient rejointes sous la table.

Stiles avait opté pour le loft juste en dessous celui de Derek. En dessous de lui se trouvait Scott .L'appartement entre celui de Scott et de Lydia et Jordan était désespérément réservé à Isaac, mais rien ne laissait présagé qu'il allait l'occuper un jour. L'étage du dessous était occupé par Malia et Kira , Kira dont les parents avaient finalement déménages et l'avaient laissée rester avec ses amis. Le premier étage était réservé à Mason et Liam qui attendait leur dix-huit ans pour l'occuper.. ou plutôt Mason puisque Liam passait tout son temps dans celui de Scott.

Un bruit tira Stiles de ses pensées. Il avait enfin atteint de haut de la colline. Sa montre indiquait que sa rivale était 50 m plus bas. Il se déplaça avec agilité, se camouflant derrière les arbres. Bientôt la black fut en vue. Elle ne bougeait pas et était couchée dans les fourrés attendant l'arrivée d'un ennemi. Il consulta la carte. Ses ennemis étaient encore assez dispersés, il pouvait se permettre de faire un peu de bruit.

**-Hey la campeuse !**

La jeune femme se retourna vivement , et n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux , qu'une pastille allait se coller sur son front.

**-Braden 1-Stiles 1 !**

Elle crispa ses poings et alla chercher sa moto pour rentrer au loft. Première éliminée. Elle retira son appeau et signala son élimination d'un son aigu.

La brune ne tricha pas et rentra directement sans chercher à communiquer la position de Stiles à l'un des membres de la meute.

Stiles élimina ensuite Mason qui sourit défaitiste , un sourire mignon . S'il n'avait pas été totalement amoureux de Derek , il aurait bien laissé son coeur au jeune black. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sonner sa défaite. Bon sang oui , il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aimer le brun.

La réaction de Lydia lorsqu'il l'élimina fut des plus divertissantes aux yeux de Stiles , elle fulmina et tira toutes ses pastilles sur Stiles qui s'enfuyait en courant et riant.

Scott, lui, essaya de jouer au médiateur , lui disant de poser son arme , qu'ils oublieraient tout ça , que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais lorsque la pastille rencontra sa joue , il se jeta sur Stiles et le soumis au supplice des chatouilles avant de souffler dans son appeau. Entre temps les sons personnalisés de ceux de Kira , Malia et Liam résonnèrent.

Stiles se remit en chasse et suivit le petit point qui devait le mener à Derek. Il marcha un moment à travers les bois jusqu'à déboucher sur un grande clairière. Sur l'une des branches des arbres la bordant , pendouillait mollement une sacoche en cuir marron clair. Stiles l'ouvrit et fit directement volte-face en en extrayant le contenu. Le portable de Derek. Celui-ci vibra au moment où il le prit dans les mains. Et un message s'afficha à l'écran.

**De Sourwolf à 15h52 :** _Derrière toi , beau brun._

Une pastille alla se coller sur la peau de son cou et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Dans l'arbre les yeux bleus lupins de son ennemi brillaient d'une leur ardente.

Il allai sortir son appeau mais le loup descendit prestement de l'arbre et se dirigea vers lui d'un air prédateur. Stiles joua le jeu lui lança un regard joueur avant de s'élancer dans les bois.

**-Attrapes moi Derek.**

La voix du brun avait été si chaude , si sucrée que l'ancien Alpha ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre à travers les bois. Ils se pourchassèrent un bon moment , Derek laissant sa force surhumaine de côté pour se prêter au jeu. Bientôt Stiles fit mine d'être bloqué contre un arbre et lança un regard apeuré et excité au loup. Il pouvait lire dans le regard de Derek , tout le désir et l'excitation , que ce jeu et ses vêtements avaient pu provoquer. L'aîné réduit la distance entre eux et se pencha vers le plus jeune. Sa langue alla taquiner son oreille avant qu'il ne chuchote d'une voix rauque :

**-Je t'ai eu.**

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Stiles et il rejeta sa tête en arrière dévoilant son cou. Le nez du loup descendit de derrière l'oreille du brun jusque dans son cou avant d'en détacher la pastille avec les dents . Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de tête et ses lèvres chaudes revinrent sur la peau douce de son homologue. Sa barbe de trois jours malmenait érotiquement sa clavicule pendant que sa bouche était occupé à aspirer le plus de chair possible dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il ajouta les dents à la langue , le brun se cambra contre l'arbre avant de lâcher un gémissement plus qu'érotique . L'ancien-alpha s'éloigna du garçon et contempla , fier , la peau rougie tirant vers le bleuté de son vis-à-vis.

**-Tu es à moi Stiles !**

La voix gronda et les pupilles de l'intéressé se dilatèrent sous l'effet du désir et du plaisir face à ces mots.

**-Braeden ?**

**-Ce n'est pas possible de t'oublier Stiles . J'avais beau essayer tu me hantais. Tu es ma folie Stiles.**

Les yeux du plus jeune scintillèrent malgré le goût amer sur sa langue en sachant que Braeden avait touché son homme. Il accrocha ses yeux noisettes aux yeux pers sincères et remplis de fougue pour descendre vers ses lèvres. Il allait les prendre en otage lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose percuter son front. Derek écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner mais déjà, une pastille alla se coller sur le bout de son nez. Stiles ne put se sauver du rire qui monta dans sa gorge à la vue de la tête de Derek. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Stiles regarda sa montre et vit le point clignotant de Jordan à à peine 1m de distance du leur .

Celui-ci sortit du bois un sourire boudeur aux lèvres avant de les laisser en totale incompréhension avec cette phrase.

**-Vous êtes pas cool les gars, maintenant je dois un resto à Lydia !**

**Braeden 1- Stiles 2**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au loft , Braeden lui jeta un regard mesquin avant de se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon. Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais celui-ci détourna sèchement la tête. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Elle voulut caresser le visage du brun , mais il emprisonna ses poignets entre ses mains avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans la salle de bains. Ils y restèrent longtemps , parfois des bruits de fracas retentissaient. Les loups garous s'étaient retirés , laissant son intimité à leur chef. Malgré la perte de son pouvoir , tous avaient accepté Derek comme chef de meute , même Scott qui l'épaulait grâce à ses dons d'Alpha, mais qui se sentait encore trop jeune pour diriger une aussi grande meute. Les humains avaient plus trainé mais étaient finalement partis sachant qu'ils n'apprendraient rien de plus à squatter l'appartement. Alors Stiles attendait. Sur son canapé. Son salon étant placé juste sous la salle de bain de Derek , il espérait en apprendre un peu plus. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire, ceux qui avaient travaillé sur l'isolation des appartements , avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot. Des pas rageurs descendirent les escaliers et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres . Lèvres sur lesquels se déposèrent enfin , celles de Derek quelques minutes plus tard. Enfin ils se touchaient. Enfin , ils se donnaient complètement. Ce ne fut pas un baiser fougueux et passionné à leur image , ce fut une multitude de baisers tendres , trahissant leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Leur amour même si ce mot n'avait pas encore été abordé , c'était bien de ça dont il s'agissait.

Pour la première fois , le lit de Stiles connut le corps de Derek. Ce soir-là il ne firent rien , les soirs suivants non plus.

Ils apprirent à se connaître, réellement. Ils eurent des rendez-vous. Dans des parcs , à la fête foraine , sur un banc , à la patinoire et bien d'autres. Mais ce fut ce soir-là. Il n'y eut pas de restaurant , pas de champagne ni de mets délicieusement préparés. Il y eut le loft de Stiles. Une table , deux verres de cocas et des lasagnes surgelées dans le four. Il y eut ces discussions des plus banales sur une chanson de Troye Sivan. Il y eut cette discussion sur Braeden et le neveu du docteur Deaton sur la table d'opération du cabinet. Il y eut cette paire de lèvre inquisitrice.

Stiles gémit contre la bouche du plus vieux. Sa langue alla taquiner l'entrée de la bouche de son homologue qui consentit très vite à l'ouvrir. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement . Elles jouèrent comme deux sœurs , se touchèrent comme deux amants et se quittèrent comme deux amoureux. Un filet de salive coula de la bouche de Stiles et Derek lui tira un gémissement en lui essuyant d'un revers de langue. Il se découvrirent minutieusement et leur baiser se fit intense. Bientôt ils se levèrent et vinrent s'enlacer au milieu de la pièce. Leur mains montaient et descendaient le long de leurs corps , passant sous les vêtements , pinçant tout ce qui se trouvait à leur porter. Leurs T-shirt se retrouvèrent sur le sol et leur corps sur le lit. La bouche de Derek alla se poser sur son cou et raviva la couleur de son suçon. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent de nombreuses fois en chemin. Leurs retrouvailles étaient intenses , électrisantes. Un courant d'air chaud passa sur la poitrine du plus jeune tandis que Derek se dirigeait vers ses tétons dressés. Le froid que son futur amant soufflait sur ses pointes dressées rendait Stiles fou et lorsque ce fut sa langue qui alla les taquiner , l'hyperactif eut un gémissement qui le fit rougir , la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de son bourreau. Ses tétons furent maltraités plusieurs minutes par langue , dents , doigts , souffle. Lorsqu'il le prenait entre ses dents , Stiles partait très haut . Il ne se savait pas à ce point sensible des tétons mais la découverte n'était pas déplaisante. La barbe du brun alla frotter contre son ventre tandis qu'il descendait toujours plus bas sur son anatomie. Le corps de Stiles se cambra lorsque son compagnon alla suçoter le bout de peau où était tatoué ce grain de beauté en forme de cœur , juste à côté de son nombril. La langue du plus vieux s'infiltra dans celui-ci lui donnant un aperçu de ce qu'il lui réservait. Puis le bouton du jean du plus jeune sauta. Le vêtement traversa la pièce. Et la bouche de Derek se reposa directement sur l'aine de Stiles. Celui-ci haleta . Il savait ce qu'allait faire Derek et ne pouvait qu'anticiper et imaginer la suite. Suite qui vint bien vite. Le brun souffla sur la virilité tendue de son homologue. Il aimait voir le désir qu'il ressentait à son égard. Ce sexe était pleinement dressé pour lui. D'une taille tout à fait honorable , le gland était un peu plus large que la hampe et le regard de Derek était immédiatement attiré par ce fruit à l'air délicieux . L'ancien Alpha souffla sur la verge qui lui était offerte et la respiration du plus jeune se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses jambes se rabattirent l'une contre l'autre avant de s'éloigner et de recommencer le même mouvement plusieurs fois d'affilé. Le brun se masturbait discrètement par ces mouvements de jambes et Derek sourit malicieusement avant d'empêcher tout mouvement à son amant. Ce dernier gémit de frustration avant de soulever son bassin pour inciter le loup à le prendre en bouche. Lorsque son gland entra en contact avec les lèvres chaudes du brun , il lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Devant tant de plaisir et d'abandon , le plus vieux ne put résister et embrassa doucement le gland de Stiles avant de descendre le long de sa hampe. La tête de Stiles partait dans tous les sens et ses doigts s'accrochaient aux draps. L'apothéose fut sûrement lorsque Derek prit son gland en bouche. Tant de chaleur , tant humidité autour de son gland. Ses mains attrapèrent vivement le drap , menaçant de l'arracher. Les mouvements de va-et-vient du loup étaient lents , tirant des grognements de frustration à son compagnon. Stiles sentit son amant sourire autour de son érection et grogna de mécontentement. Il voulait le faire languir ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir. D'un mouvement de hanche , l'hyperactif fit entrer la moitié de sa longueur sous le regard d'un Derek agréablement surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé le brun si ... dominateur. Le dit-brun attrapa la chevelure du plus vieux et lui imposa un mouvement de va-et-vient soutenu. Bientôt il ne put plus guider Derek , tellement il était perdu dans le plaisir.

L'ancien Alpha adorait à voir son petit ami dans cet état. Il accéléra ses mouvements , allant lécher ses bourses de temps à autre , donnant des coups de poignet puissant autour de l'érection du plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il retirerait autant de plaisir à donner une fellation. Mais l'odeur , le goût , les gémissements du brun le transportaient avec lui dans le plaisir. Son pantalon glissa au sol , suivi de son boxer alors qu'il empoignait sa virilité d'une main pour se masturber au rythme de sa fellation. Lorsqu'il sentit Stiles au bord de l'abysse qu'était l'orgasme , il s'arrêta, se délectant des gémissements de frustrations que son petit-ami poussait.

Lorsque Stiles reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il avait forcé Derek à le prendre en bouche et rougit , honteux de son comportement.

**-Oh Derek , désolé je ne ..**

**-Chut , j'ai adoré mon amour !**

**-Moi aussi , c'était .. **

**-Whaou ?**

**-Ouais !**

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus. Stiles testait son goût en suçotant la langue de Derek . Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le retourna , interrompit leur échange. Stiles rougit sous sa position mais son loup le rassura d'un baiser sur la joue. Il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir entre eux. La langue du plus vieux glissa du cou de Stiles jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et alla immiscer entre ses fesses. Elle alla titiller l'entrée de l'hyperactif avant de s'y enfoncer dans un soupir. Derek pénétra Stiles de sa langue. Les gémissements approbateurs de l'adolescent l'encourageant à continuer. Bientôt un doigt passa l'étau de l'intimité de Stiles, celui-ci se crispa , mais les caresses que lui prodiguait son amant de l'autre main , le détendirent. Progressivement sa crispation céda bientôt et la douleur reflua , laissant derrière elle une sensation d'inconfort. Le deuxième doigt fut plus dur à supporter et il fallut que Derek s'arrête quelques minutes pour laisser Stiles s'habituer au corps étranger le pénétrant. Lorsque le loup toucha ce point en lui , la douleur disparut totalement au profit d'un plaisir grandissant. Stiles haletait , gémissait , suppliait Derek de frapper encore cette zone si érogène. Et c'est ce qu'il fit , aidé d'un troisième doigt qui passa facilement. Les mouvements de ciseaux furent tout aussi bien accueillis et Stiles fut bientôt prêt à recevoir le plus vieux.

**-Der viens ! J'ai besoin..de te sentir en moi.**

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il plaça son érection à l'entrée de l'antre du plus jeune et dans de petites poussées successives , se laissa couler en Stiles. L'adolescent s'était crispé de douleur et le loup voulut le soulager mais le brun l'en empêcha vivement.

**-Derek , c'est ma première fois. Avec toi en plus alors je veux ressentir tout ce que je peux ressentir. Juste attends.**

Il attendit. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Il ne perdit pas de sa vigueur. Voir Stiles dans cette position , voir ce suçon dans son cou , cela suffisait pour le garder excité. Stiles lui appartenait. Pendant ces longues minutes , il s'embrassèrent amoureusement , doucement. Derek entreprit de détendre le plus jeune par un massage , ses doigts parcoururent ses muscles , appuyèrent sur ses nerfs et le réduisirent à l'état de masse gémissante .

Puis Stiles eut un mouvement, un mouvement qui en introduisit de nombreux autres. Derek s'enfonçait en Stiles , doucement , amoureusement. Toujours avec douceur malgré la variation de vitesse de leurs ébats. Stiles gémissait. Son nom. Et ça le rendait fou. Il accéléra les mouvements , cherchant ce petit point en Stiles . Lorsqu'il le trouva , le corps du plus jeune s'arqua violemment sous le coup du plaisir et il supplia Derek de le refaire.

**-Derek , je..s'il te plait .**

Le loup comprit et alla frapper ce point encore et encore. Stiles criait . Il criait son nom . Encore et encore et encore. Et Derek s'enfonçait dans les chairs moites et humides du plus jeune. Encore et encore et encore. Et le plaisir venait. Encore et encore et encore. Et Stiles le suppliait. Encore et encore et encore.

**-Plus vite ! Oui ! Oh Derek je..**

Les phrases étaient déconstruites , dépourvues de sens.

**-Stiles je..**

**-Moi aussi Der..**

Les coups s'accéléraient et s'intensifiaient. Le loft n'était plus que cris . L'apogée du plaisir vint avec la transformation de Derek. Son sexe s'épaissit contre la prostate du brun et ses dents allèrent se planter dans la peau tendre de son cou. Là fut l'orgasme de Stiles.

**-Derek !**

Celui de Derek survint lorsque les chairs de Stiles se resserrèrent autour de lui.

**-Stiles !**

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent longtemps et c'est sur ces mots et l'odeur entêtante de lasagnes bien trop cuites qu'ils s'endormirent.

**-Je t'aime !**

**-Je t'aime aussi Der.**

**Derek + Stiles = Infini**

Le loft de Derek fut reconverti en salle d'entrainement et en zone commune où l'immeuble partageait un repas le vendredi soir. À leur grande surprise , ils ne revirent pas Isaac par hasard dans un supermarché mais plutôt occupé à essayer de s'éclipser en catimini du loft de Mason. Un cuisant échec. Le loft qui lui était réservé ne le connut jamais ,puisqu'il passait tout son temps dans celui du black. Celui entre Lydia et Scott fut occupé par Ethan et Danny qui n'avaient finalement pu se séparer , ni même quitter définitivement Beacon Hills. Le shérif et Melissa annoncèrent leur fiançailles le jour où leurs fils annoncèrent les leurs. Et finalement ,tout allait bien à Beacon Hills. Tout allait bien.


End file.
